


Orangenblüten

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Panoptikum der schwarzen Seelen [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du hingegen bist furchtlos. Du bist klug. Und du bist schön. Und Captain Vane droht unverhohlen damit, dass er jedem die Hand abhackt, der es wagt, sich dir zu nähern.“ - „Aber Captain Vane ist nicht hier und ich bin nicht sein Besitz.“ Langsam legte Eleanor ihre geöffnete Hand auf die Tischplatte zwischen ihnen. Max musterte sie, dann legte sie ihre Hand daneben und begann, hauchzarte Kreise in Eleanors Handfläche zu zeichnen. „Nein, das bist du nicht.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orangenblüten

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner Oneshot vor Beginn der Serie zu Eleanors und Max' erster Begegnung und Flints Kupplerqualitäten. ;)

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eleanor war das Haus wohlbekannt, schließlich sah sie es jeden Tag, sobald sie aus dem Fenster schaute. Sie kannte die rosafarbene Fassade, die an manchen Stellen abgebröckelt war, die hölzernen Säulen, hellblauen Fensterläden und Türflügel, die zumeist weit offen standen. Sogar auf das Innenleben des Hauses, den Hof mit seinen Stühlen und Bänken und die blaugestrichene Treppe, hatte sie schon verstohlene Blicke geworfen. Sie wusste auch, dass die meisten ihrer Kunden es liebten, hier ihre Zeit zu verbringen, obgleich es sich nicht jeder leisten konnte, denn Noonans Ware waren nicht für jeden erschwinglich. Doch trotz alledem hatte sie dieses Haus noch nie betreten und so blieb sie auf der Straße stehen und kaute unschlüssig auf ihrer Unterlippe, während ihr Blick über die bekannte und doch so fremde Szenerie glitt.

Musik und Stimmengewirr drangen aus dem offenen Tor und an der Hauswand lehnten einige leicht bekleidete Frauen und warfen den Vorbeigehenden verlockende Blicke und freche Worte zu. Aus den Fenstern über ihren Köpfen drangen nur gedämpfte Geräusche, mal ein heiseres Stöhnen, mal Gläserklirren oder aufgesetztes Lachen, doch sie war weder naiv noch unerfahren und hatte eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, was dort vor sich ging.

Schließlich straffte sich Eleanor entschlossen. Sie strich ein letztes Mal ihre Bluse glatt, steckte eine verirrte Strähne zurück in ihren Haarknoten und setzte eine hochmütige Miene auf, ehe sie mit festem Schritt über die Schwelle trat.

Sie hatte kaum zwei Schritte getan, als sie bereits inne halten musste. Im Innenhof wimmelte es von Menschen. Unter einem knorrigen Orangenbaum standen und saßen Männer in verschiedenen Stadien der Trunkenheit und an ihren Seiten räkelten sich Frauen jedweder Haut- und Haarfarbe, in wenig bis gar keiner Kleidung, kichernd, tanzend, kokettierend, während gut gefüllte Becher von Hand zu Hand gingen. Blumen und Parfüm verströmten gleichermaßen einen süßen Duft und fröhliche Musik untermalte das bunte Treiben.

Eleanor versuchte noch, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, als Noonan, der Herr dieses Hauses, plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte.

„Miss Guthrie, welch unverhoffte Überraschung. Kann ich Euch etwas anbieten? Süßen Wein vielleicht? Geht selbstverständlich aufs Haus.“

Eleanor musterte den Mann und sein schmieriges Lächeln mit Widerwillen. „Ich suche Captain Flint.“

Noonans Lächeln gerann und er deutete mit einem missmutigen Blick in eine Nische auf der anderen Seite des Hofes. „Er sitzt dort, trinkt wenig und würdigt die Mädchen keines Blickes, wie üblich. Der Mann ist Gift fürs Geschäft.“

Eleanor lächelte liebenswürdig. „Nun, für Eures vielleicht, für meines keineswegs. Und ich hätte gerne einen Becher Rum.“

Noonan musterte sie überrascht, doch dann nickte er eilfertig. „Kommt sofort.“

Er wollte sich abwenden, doch Eleanor hielt ihn zurück. „Wenn Ihr mir etwas von den abgestandenen Resten bringt, seht Ihr in den nächsten Monaten keinen Tropfen Alkohol von mir. Ich will den Guten, verstanden?“

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Guthrie“, versicherte Noonan dienstbeflissen und verschwand in der Menge.

Eleanor bahnte sich ihren Weg durch Alkoholfahnen und nackte Haut zu der Nische, die Noonan ihr gezeigt hatte. Wie er gesagt hatte, saß Flint dort an einem kleinen Tisch, einen fast vollen Becher vor sich, und sprach mit seinem Quartiermeister, Mr. Gates. Als er ihrer ansichtig wurde, unterbrach er das Gespräch abrupt und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Miss Guthrie, welch angenehme Überraschung“, sagte er galant und nickte ihr zu. Eleanor fiel ein weiteres Mal auf, wie sehr er sich von den anderen Männern auf dieser Insel unterschied. Er begegnete ihr jedes Mal mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, stand auf, wenn sie den Raum betrat und hörte ihr mit einer Aufmerksamkeit zu, die selbst Charles vermissen ließ. Und obwohl er sie mit beinahe den gleichen Worten empfangen hatte wie Noonan, klang seine Begrüßung ehrlich und einnehmend statt schmeichlerisch und unterwürfig. „Wollt Ihr Euch zu uns setzen?“

„Ich wollte mit Euch reden, Captain.“

„Selbstverständlich.“

Mr. Gates stand auf. „Wir sind schon fertig. Einen angenehmen Abend noch, Miss Guthrie. Wir sehen uns morgen, Captain.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

„Wäre Euch ein anderer Ort vielleicht lieber?“, fragte Flint höflich und Eleanor glaubte, Abscheu zu bemerken, als sein Blick über das Getümmel glitt, was sie mit einigem Erstaunen zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie hatte niemals in Erwägung gezogen, dass es Männer gab, die dieser obszönen Zurschaustellung von nackter Weiblichkeit abgeneigt waren. Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch, denn als er wieder zu ihr sah, waren seine Augen ausdruckslos.

„Nein, ist schon gut“, erwiderte sie und ließ sich auf der Bank ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Wollt Ihr dann etwas trinken?“

„Noonan hat mir einen Rum zugesagt.“

Flint lächelte leicht und setzte sich wieder. „Nun, ich sehe, Ihr seid bestens versorgt. Was kann ich also für Euch tun?“

„Es geht um das Schiff, nach dem Ihr mich gefragt habt.“

Flint beugte sich interessiert vor. „Ihr habt etwas?“

„Eure Beschreibung war nicht eben präzise, Captain. Ich weiß von ungefähr einem halben Dutzend Schiffe, die darauf zutreffen.“

„Ein halbes Dutzend stellt für mich kein Problem dar, wie Ihr sehr wohl wisst.“ Flint grinste verwegen und Eleanor konnte nicht anders, als sein Grinsen zu erwidern.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Als eines der Mädchen ihr einen Becher vor die Nase stellte, verstummte sie kurz und nahm einen Schluck, dann fuhr sie fort: „Nun denn, eines der Schiffe ist vor zwei Tagen aus Kingston ausgelaufen. Kauffahrer unter englischer Flagge, nicht übermäßig gut bewaffnet, aber eine erprobte Mannschaft.“

Flint strich grübelnd über seinen Bart. „Ich nehme an, sie nehmen die Windward Passage?“

„Nach meinen Informationen, ja.“

Flint nickte zufrieden. „Wenn wir noch morgen auslaufen, sollte es uns gelingen, sie abzufangen.“ Er hob seinen Becher und prostete ihr zu. „Darauf, dass Eure Informationen auch dieses Mal wieder zuverlässig sind, so wie immer.“

„Auf eine erfolgreiche Fahrt und reiche Beute“, erwiderte Eleanor und trank. Als sie ihre Becher wieder abgestellt hatten, lehnte sie sich über den Tisch und frage neugierig: „Werdet Ihr mir jetzt erzählen, was Ihr auf dem Schiff sucht?“

Flint lächelte wage. „Reiche Beute natürlich, wie Ihr schon sagtet.“

„Und die wäre?“, bohrte Eleanor weiter.

Flint warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Informationen“, sagte er dann. „Ich kann Euch noch nicht mehr sagen.“

Eleanor lehnte sich unzufrieden zurück. „Ihr verlangt viel Vertrauen von mir, ohne etwas dafür zurückzugeben.“

„Habe ich Euch je enttäuscht?“

„Es enttäuscht mich, dass Ihr so wenig Vertrauen zu mir habt.“

„Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich sofort zu Euch eile, wenn ich mir sicher bin.“ Flint hob die Hand zum Schwur. „Einverstanden?“

Eleanor verzog unzufrieden den Mund, nickte aber. „Einverstanden.“

„Darf ich Euch zur Entschädigung für mein mangelndes Entgegenkommen und als Dankeschön noch einen Becher ausgeben?“

„Gern.“ Eleanor sah sich suchend nach jemandem um, der ihre Bestellung aufnehmen konnte, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf eine Frau fiel, die gerade die Treppe herunterkam.

Sie war nur ein wenig älter als Eleanor und von einer Schönheit, die es Eleanor unmöglich machte, ihre Augen abzuwenden. Ihre aufreizende Kleidung entblößte ihren wohlgerundeten Körper mit den vollen, festen Brüsten. Lange, dunkle Locken kringelten sich über ihren Rücken und umrahmten ein Gesicht mit großen, ausdrucksvollen Augen, die im Kerzenlicht fast ebenso golden schimmerten wie ihre Haut. Von ihrer erhöhten Position ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen und als sie Eleanors Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, lächelte sie und ließ ihre ebenmäßigen, weißen Zähne sehen. Mit brennenden Wangen wandte Eleanor sich ab, nur um Flints Blick zu begegnen, der sie nicht minder interessiert beobachtete, während er abwartete, bis das Schankmädchen Eleanors Becher nachgefüllt hatte.

„Sie ist hübsch“, sagte er dann und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu der Frau auf der Treppe. „Sehr hübsch.“

„Interessiert sie Euch?“

Flint sah wieder zu ihr. Sein Blick war undeutbar. „Nein.“

Eleanor fiel wieder ein, was Noonan gesagt hatte. „Noonan sagt, Ihr interessiert Euch nicht für die Huren und seid Gift für sein Geschäft.“

„Natürlich sagt er das.“

„Hat er recht? Interessiert Ihr euch wirklich nicht für die Huren?“

Flint sah sie unverwandt an. „Nein.“

Eleanor vergaß über dieser Neuigkeit beinahe die bemerkenswerte Frau in ihrem Rücken und das seltsame Begehren, das sie in ihr weckte. „Warum nicht? Habt Ihr eine Frau?“ Ihr wurde bewusst, wie wenig sie eigentlich über diesen Mann wusste.

„Ich habe eine... Gefährtin.“

„Wie heißt sie?“, fragte Eleanor neugierig.

„Mrs. Barlow“, antwortete Flint knapp und als Eleanor den Mund zu einer weiteren Frage öffnete, hob er die Hand. „Ich denke, für einen Abend habe ich Euch genug an meinem Gefühlsleben teilhaben lassen. Jedenfalls habe ich nicht das Bedürfnis, mich mit einer Hure zu vergnügen.“

Eleanor staunte. Kein Mann in ihrem Leben hatte bisher auch nur ansatzweise dem kirchlichen Grundsatz der ehelichen Treue genügt. Ihr eigener Vater hatte bereits zu Lebzeiten ihrer Mutter regelmäßig Bordelle aufgesucht und Charles hatte schon von Beginn ihrer Beziehung an jeden Gedanken an irgendeine Form von Treue so weit von sich gewiesen, dass Eleanor nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen war, diese von ihm zu erwarten.

„Nichtsdestotrotz verstehe ich Eure Bewunderung“, sagte Flint ruhig und sah wieder zu der Frau, die inzwischen an die Bar getreten war. „Sie ist sehr schön.“

Eleanor schielte zu ihr hinüber und bemerkte, dass die Hure sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Schnell sah sie wieder auf ihren Becher. „Was weiß ich über die Schönheit von Huren?“

„Auch Frauen können ein Auge für weibliche Schönheit haben.“ Flint betrachtete sie mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. „Vor allem auf dieser Insel, wo kirchliche Moral so wenig gilt und Freiheit so viel.“

Eleanor starrte ihn an. „Was meint Ihr damit?“

„Genau das, was ich sagte.“ Flint erhob sich. „Ich werde Euch verlassen. Zumindest der Kapitän sollte vor einer Kaperfahrt ausgeschlafen sein, wenn schon der Rest seiner Mannschaft es nicht ist.“ Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in die Runde, wo sich nicht wenige Mitglieder der _Walrus_ in trinkseliger Unzüchtigkeit ergaben. „Ich komme morgen noch einmal bei Euch vorbei, bevor ich ausfahre, damit wir die letzten Einzelheiten besprechen können. Ich wünsche Euch noch eine schöne Nacht, Miss Guthrie.“ Er nickte ihr zu, dann bahnte er sich einen Weg zu Noonan, um seine Zeche zu zahlen.

Eleanor beschloss, noch ihren Becher auszutrinken und es ihm dann gleich zu tun. Der Rum machte sich bereits bemerkbar und sie wollte einer Strafpredigt von Scott entgehen, der von ihrem Bordellbesuch ohnehin nicht erbaut sein würde. Anscheinend machte sich Charles' schlechter Einfluss, über den Sott immer wetterte, doch allmählich bemerkbar, dachte Eleanor mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Dann dachte sie wieder an Charles' Tändelei mit einer billigen Straßenhure direkt vor ihrem Fenster kurz vor seiner Ausfahrt, um sich dafür zu rächen, dass sie ihn wegen einer Besprechung mit Captain Lawrence versetzt hatte, und beschloss, wider alle Vernunft doch noch einen Becher zu trinken.

Sie hob die Hand, um einem Mädchen zu winken, als eine Stimme hinter ihr erklang.

„Darf ich dir noch einen Becher spendieren?“

Eleanor drehte sich herum. Hinter ihr stand die Frau, in der einen Hand eine Flasche, in der anderen Hand einen Becher, und lächelte ihr zu. Ihre Stimme hatte einen seidenweichen Klang, samtig und süß wie Honig. Eleanor konnte nur nicken. Die Frau entkorkte die Flasche und trat dicht neben sie, um ihr nachzuschenken. Der blumige Duft ihres Parfüms stieg Eleanor in die Nase und vermischte sich mit dem Rum zu einem weichen Nebel in ihrem Kopf. Als sie Eleanors Becher gefüllt hatte, goss sie sich selbst ein, dann setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr.

„Du erlaubst doch?“, erkundigte sie sich.

Eleanor nickte erneut.

Die Frau lächelte wieder und hob ihren Becher. „Ich bin Max.“

„Eleanor“, brachte Eleanor hervor und hob ebenfalls ihren Becher.

„Ich weiß“, sagte die Hure und nippte an ihrem Wein. Jedes Wort aus ihrem Mund, und sei es noch so profan, hatte einen sinnlichen Klang. „Ich habe dich schon oft gesehen. Es gibt niemanden auf dieser Insel, der dich nicht kennt.“

Eleanor musterte sie über den Rand ihres Bechers hinweg. „Was weißt du noch über mich?“

„Es gibt keinen Mann in Nassau, der deine Macht nicht fürchtet. Sie schimpfen und fluchen, wenn sie hier sind, aber überqueren sie die Straße, werden sie alle zu Mäusen, die sich der Katze nähern, so groß ist ihre Angst.“ Das vergnügte Funkeln in Max' bernsteinfarbenen Augen sandte wohlige Schauer über Eleanors Rücken. „Du hingegen bist furchtlos. Du bist klug. Und du bist schön.“ Max hob eine Hand und fuhr über ihre Wange, doch ehe Eleanor sich der sanften Berührung hingeben konnte, ließ sie ihren Arm wieder sinken. „Und Captain Vane droht unverhohlen damit, dass er jedem die Hand abhackt, der es wagt, sich dir zu nähern.“

Eleanor spürte dumpfen Zorn in sich aufsteigen. „Aber Captain Vane ist nicht hier“, antwortete sie, „und ich bin nicht sein Besitz.“ Langsam legte sie ihre geöffnete Hand auf die Tischplatte zwischen ihnen.

Max musterte sie, dann legte sie ihre Hand daneben und begann, hauchzarte Kreise in Eleanors Handfläche zu zeichnen. „Nein, das bist du nicht.“ Ihre Finger glitten höher, streichelten die durchscheinende Haut am Handgelenk und schlichen sich dann unter den Ärmel ihrer Bluse, wo sie ihre Liebkosungen auf ihrem Unterarm fortsetzte. „Möchtest du mit hochkommen?“ Die Worte waren noch sanfter als ihre Berührung und Eleanor musste schlucken, um der Trockenheit in ihrer Kehle und dem Begehren, was ihren Körper überflutete, Herr zu werden.

„Ja“, sagte sie heiser. „Aber wie viel-...“

„Denk nicht darüber nach“, unterbrach Max sie weich. „Darum hat sich bereits jemand anderes gekümmert.“

Eleanor riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Wer?“, wollte sie wissen und im gleichen Augenblick wusste sie die Antwort.

„Denk nicht darüber nach, chérie“, wiederholte Max und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Willst du es immer noch?“

Eleanor nickte.

„Dann komm“, forderte Max sie mit einem sinnlichen Lächeln auf. Sie erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, ohne Eleanors Hand loszulassen, und Eleanor folgte ihr, die Treppe hinauf in eines der Zimmer, ohne die Blicke der anderen Gäste auch nur zu bemerken. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Gefühl von Max' zartgliedriger Hand in der ihren, ihrem duftenden Haar und ihrer goldschimmernden Haut.

Max führte Eleanor in die Mitte eines großzügigen Raumes und ließ erst dort ihre Hand los. Eleanor sah sich um. An der Stirnseite stand ein breites Bett mit grünen Vorhängen, doch es beherrschte das Zimmer weniger, als sie angenommen hatte. Tatsächlich sah es hier nahezu alltäglich aus, mit Tisch, Stühlen und Kommoden, wie in jedem anderen Haus auch. Das einzig exotische war der Vogelkäfig mit dem kleinen Papagei neben dem Bett. Eleanor war fast ein bisschen enttäuscht.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?“, fragte Max.

„Nein, danke“, antwortete Eleanor und wünschte im nächsten Moment, sie hätte ja gesagt, damit sie etwas gehabt hätte, um ihre Hände zu beschäftigen. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sie nervös in ihrem Rock zu vergraben.

„Hey! Ganz ruhig“, sagte Max sanft und legte eine Hand an Eleanors Wange, „du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Hier wird nichts passieren, das du nicht willst, ich verspreche es dir.“

Behutsam streichelte sie Eleanors Gesicht und Eleanor schloss unter der zarten Berührung die Augen. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Wie schön du bist“, flüsterte Max und glitt mit dem Finger über ihre Lippen. „Darf ich dich küssen?“

Eleanor nickte und spürte im nächsten Moment ein Paar weicher Lippen, die sich auf die ihren legten. Zärtlich strichen sie über die empfindsame Haut, küssten erst ihre Mundwinkel und dann ihren ganzen Mund. Eleanor wagte es, die Lippen ein wenig zu öffnen und gewährte so einer neckenden Zunge Einlass, die nur kurz ihren Gegenpart berührte und sich dann wieder zurückzog. Eleanor seufzte leise und wagte sich ihrerseits weiter vor. Dieses Mal berührten sich ihre Zungen länger, spielten miteinander und entlockte ihnen beiden ein lauteres Seufzen. Langsam zog Max sich zurück und löste sich von Eleanor. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, öffnete sie ihren Gürtel und schob die Ärmel ihres kurzen Kleides über die Schultern. Der Stoff glitt hinunter und entblößte ihre Brüste, dann ihren Bauch und mit einer letzten Bewegung schob Max ihn schließlich über ihre Hüften, sodass sie nackt vor Eleanor stand.

„Möchtest du mich berühren?“, fragte sie lockend.

Eleanor hob vorsichtig ihre Hand, völlig gebannt von der Schönheit, die sich ihr nun in Gänze offenbarte, und legte sie auf Max' Schulter. Ihre Haut war warm und samtig und ihre Finger glitten tiefer, streichelten ihr Schlüsselbein, den Ansatz ihrer Brüste und erreichten schließlich die dunklen Brustwarzen, die unter ihrer Berührung hart wurden. Ihre andere Hand vergrub sich in Max' dunklen Locken. Sie war fasziniert, wie anders sich ein Frauenkörper anfühlte. Alles an Max schien weich und anschmiegsam zu sein, ganz anders als die harten Muskelstränge, die sie spürte, wenn sie Charles berührte.

Max legte ihre Finger an die Verschlüsse von Eleanors Bluse. „Darf ich?“

„Ja“, hauchte Eleanor und Max begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, langsam und sorgfältig, und schob sie schließlich über Eleanors Schulter, sodass sie in einem unordentlichen Haufen zu Eleanors Füßen zu liegen kam. Ehe Max aufhören konnte, hatte Eleanor bereits ihre Hand ergriffen und zu dem Verschluss ihres Rockes geführt. Max lächelte und öffnete auch diese Knöpfe, befreite sie von dem letzten Stück Stoff, dass noch zwischen ihnen war.

„Leg dich aufs Bett“, bat sie und Eleanor ließ sich gehorsam auf die Laken sinken, deren Kühle auf ihrer heißen Haut sie schaudern ließ.

Max legte sich neben sie. Ihre Lippen berührten Eleanors Ohr, folgten den Konturen ihrer Ohrmuschel und entlockten Eleanor damit ein unterdrücktes Seufzen, ehe sie ihren Mund wieder für sich beanspruchte und ihre Hand ihren Weg über Eleanors Körper aufnahm. Sacht glitt sie über ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten und liebkoste die rosigen Knospen. Eleanor stöhnte laut auf. Sie war wie berauscht von den zärtlichen Berührungen, mit denen Max sie verwöhnte, und die sich so sehr von allem unterschieden, was sie kannte.

Sex mit Charles waren hitzige, leidenschaftliche Machtkämpfe, in denen jeder die Oberhand zu gewinnen suchte, während sie dem jeweils anderen ihre Erfüllung abrangen. Sex mit Charles war hart, wild und ungestüm und niemals so wie das hier. Das hier war Verführung, Sinnlichkeit, die Eleanor mindestens im gleichen Maß erregte wie Charles' rohe Zügellosigkeit.

Max' Hand wanderte weiter, hinunter über ihren Bauch bis zwischen ihre Beine und Eleanor erzitterte, als Max sie dort streichelte und wohlig aufseufzte, als sie spürte, wie feucht Eleanor bereits war. Sie löste sich aus dem Kuss und warf Eleanor einen verführerischen Blick zu, ehe sie mit Lippen und Zunge dem Weg ihrer Finger folgte. Sie leckte über Eleanors Brustwarzen, nahm sie in den Mund und saugte daran, bis Eleanor sich außer sich vor Lust unter ihr wand, dann wanderte sie weiter, umkreiste den Bauchnabel, fuhr mit der Zunge neckend hinein und schließlich hauchte sie einen federleichten Kuss in ihren Schoß. Eleanor bäumte sich stöhnend auf und krallte sich in die Laken, als Max die Berührung mit ihrer Zunge wiederholte, dann hob sie den Kopf und suchte Eleanors Blick.

„Soll ich weiter machen?“

„Ja“, flüsterte Eleanor atemlos, „bitte, mach weiter!“

Max senkte ihren Kopf wieder und dieses Mal beließ sie es nicht bei einer kurzen Berührung. Das Gefühl ihrer Zunge war köstlich, so wunderbar und ungewohnt, dass Eleanor glaubte, ohnmächtig werden zu müssen vor lauter Erregung.

„Gott“, keuchte sie, „hör nicht auf.“

Und Max hörte nicht auf. Sie trieb sie bis zum Höhepunkt und hörte auch danach nicht auf, bis sie beide verschwitzt und atemlos nebeneinander in den Kissen lagen, erschöpft und befriedigt bis in die letzte Faser ihrer Körper.

„Ich habe davon geträumt, das hier zu tun“, flüsterte Max, kurz bevor sie einschlief, „vermutlich wirst du das einer Hure nicht glauben, aber es ist wahr.“

Eleanor lächelte und ergriff ihre Hand, bevor sie in Schlaf hinüber glitt.

 

°

 

Der kleine Lederbeutel fiel klirrend vor Flint auf den Schreibtisch.

Flint hob verwundert die Brauen. „Was ist das?“

„Was ich Euch schuldig bin“, antwortete Eleanor und erwiderte seinen Blick selbstbewusst.

Flint wusste ihre Miene richtig zu deuten und schmunzelte. „Ihr seid mir nichts schuldig. Es war ein Geschenk.“

„Das mag bei meinem Vater üblich gewesen sein, doch ich bezahle selbst für... mein Vergnügen.“

„In Ordnung“, lenkte Flint gleichmütig ein und nahm den Beutel an sich.

„Außerdem habt Ihr das nur getan, um mich von Charles zu entfremden. Glaubt nicht, ich wüsste nicht, dass Ihr mein Verhältnis mit ihm mit Argwohn betrachtet.“

Flint sah sie unschuldig an. „Tue ich das?“

„Ihr macht mir nichts vor, Captain.“ Doch Eleanor konnte ihre strenge Miene nicht lange aufrecht erhalten, wenn sie wieder daran dachte, wie süß Max' Zunge gewesen war, wie sanft ihre Hände und wie weich ihre Brüste. „Trotzdem danke.“ Sie lächelte.

Flint erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Schultert nicht nur die Pflichten, nehmt Euch auch die Rechte, wenn Ihr in die Fußstapfen Eures Vaters tretet.“ Er erhob sich und steckte den Geldbeutel ein. „Auf Wiedersehen, Eleanor.“

„Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Reise, Captain.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... es gibt wage Ideen zu einer Fortsetzung, zu Vanes Rückkehr, seiner Reaktion auf das Geschehene und Eleanors Entscheidung, aber wir wollen nichts versprechen und stellen diese Geschichte daher erst einmal als Oneshot rein. Ob und wie es weitergeht... mal sehen.


End file.
